simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Wojtexxx7/@comment-4170031-20120916192759
Źle zmieniona nazwa konta. CONTACT YOU: Witam państwa, Piszę w sprawie zepsutego konta, już raz pisałam, jednak nie odpisuje mi nikt. Jestem pewna, że moje konto zostało zepsute przez złe przeniesienie nazwy przez państwa. Oto moje konto: http://mypage.thesims3.com/mypage/Medelune Jak widać pojawia się 404 – nie znaleziono strony. Dodam także, że istnieje także dalej strona z moją starą nazwą konta: http://mypage.thesims3.com/mypage/Maddie_Goth Korzystać z konta mogę jedynie w grze. Oto parę screenów: http://zapodaj.net/images/5f005b9297e1b.png (zmiana awatara) http://zapodaj.net/images/ceecc5d1ca711.png (edycja mojego profilu) http://zapodaj.net/images/ac03876399fc1.png (lista zaproszeń do znajomych http://mypage.thesims3.com/friendslist.html?screenName=Medelune&friendStatus=PENDING ) http://zapodaj.net/images/09b4bf266a141.png (strona znajomego) Czy moglibyście państwo naprawić i porządnie przenieść moje konto pod nową nazwę? Pozdrawiam. Screen Name Billing Address Zip Code Error Message Last 8 Digits of Credit Card or Last Game Time Card Promo Code Product Code 09/15/12 at 03:12 pm ADVISOR: Witam serdecznie, Dziękuję za kontakt z Centrum Pomocy Electronic Arts. Na wstępie chciałem bardzo przeprosić za opóźnienia w odpowiedzi. Nasz zespół dokłada wszelkich starań aby odpowiadać na maile na bieżąco, jednak nie zawsze jest to możliwe. Za wszelkie niedogodności tym spowodowane bardzo przepraszam. Chciałbym bardzo przeprosić za zdarzenia jakie miały miejsce w wypadku Pani konta na stronie Sims3.com Opcja zmiany nazwy użytkownika nie jest możliwa z poziomu interfejsu użytkownika, ponieważ powoduje rozpadnięcie się konta i brak działania strony. Zmiana taka nie powinna być również wprowadzana do systemu przez pracowników Centrum Pomocy - skutek jest taki sam. Przepraszam za spowodowane tym komplikacje. Udało mi się przywrócić Pani dostęp do strony Sims3.com, jednak wiązało się to z przywróceniem pierwszej nazwy użytkownika. Po przetestowaniu konta udało mi się zalogować na stronie. Zmiana wspomnianej nazwy nie będzie możliwa w obrębie istniejącego konta. Przeglądając prowadzoną korespondencję natknąłem się na maile z wczoraj z ofertą wymiany kluczy na nowe. Oczywiście, jeśli odpowiada Pani taki rozwiązanie jesteśmy w stanie dokonać wymiany. Pozwolę sobie zamknąć poprzednie sprawy i poproszę o decyzję w kwestii wymiany oraz aktualizację wyłącznie tego zgłoszenia. Konto można założyć w programie Origin lub na stronie profile.ea.com Jeśli ma Pani więcej pytań proszę o odpowiedź z tego adresu e-mail. Pozdrawiam, Adrian EA Centrum Pomocy Więcej informacji znajdziesz na http://pomoc.ea.pl, http://forum.ea.com/pl/ lub pod numerem telefonu +48 22 39 70 840 09/16/12 at 02:07 pm YOU: Witam ponownie. Czy na pewno nie istnieje inne wyjście? Jak już mówiłam, zamiana klucza to dla mnie ostateczność. Ale jeśli nie istnieje inne wyjście, to czy będę mogła na nowym koncie mieć nazwę Medelune? Lub czy nie można usunąć po prostu mojego konta na thesims3.com, a zostawić to na Origin? I w tedy czy bym mogła założyć jedynie nowe konto na thesims3.com? Pozdrawiam. 09/16/12 at 03:03 pm ADVISOR: Witam ponownie, Założenie nowego konta pomoże rozwiązać dodatkowe problemy jakie mogą się wyłonić w przyszłości przez operacje wykonane na obecnym koncie. Od czasu wydania pierwszej części Sims 3 sporo się zmieniło jeśli chodzi o obsługę kont naszych klientów (sposób rejestracji gier), dlatego zalecam wymianę kluczy. Dla nas będzie to oznaczać również sporo pracy, ale rozwiąże problemy ze spójnością konta i poprawnością instalacji. Utworzymy dla Pani konto o nazwie Medelune zarówno w Origin jak i na stronie Sims3.com (konto utworzy się automatycznie). Postaram się osobiście zarejestrować nowo wydane kody lub dopilnować, żeby ich rejestracja przebiegła w sposób pomyślny. W ramach rekompensaty będę mógł również dołączyć jeden z brakujących dodatków: Szybka jazda lub Zostań gwiazdą (do wskazania przez Panią). Wszystkie operacje związane z tworzeniem nowego konta (za wyjątkiem ustawienia hasła) będę mógł wykonać w Pani imieniu, jeśli tylko uzyskam stosowną zgodę. Oczekuję na Pani decyzję. Pozdrawiam, Adrian EA Centrum Pomocy Więcej informacji znajdziesz na http://pomoc.ea.pl, http://forum.ea.com/pl/ lub pod numerem telefonu +48 22 39 70 840 09/16/12 at 05:03 pm YOU: Witam ponownie. Dobrze, tak więc niech państwo utworzą mi nowe konto. Będę wdzięczna. Proszę o Szybką jazdę, ponieważ Zostań gwiazdą niedawno zakupiłam, zarejestruję ją, kiedy już państwo utworzą mi nowe konto. Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc. Pozdrawiam.